VC-8: A Second Chance
by T'Spock
Summary: The sequel to Through the Fire. Sarek goes through Pon Farr and goes after Nyota. McCoy desperately searches for the cause of the Pon Farr outbreak on New Vulcan. Spock/Nyota Sarek, M'Umbha, McCoy, Surak
1. Chapter 1

Source: ST: 2009, ST TOS: Amok Time

A Second Chance

Chapter one

Surak was six, Amanda and Len were four and the quads were nearly two when Spock approached Nyota about returning to earth. He had two reasons for doing so. The first was his desire to apply for United Earth citizenship for his children. The other was to remove Nyota from the dangers that were ever present on New Vulcan due to the upsurge in Pon Farr episodes on New Vulcan. McCoy had to place several more Vulcan males in cryogenic stasis to keep them from killing each other or attacking the nearest female.

They arrived at the transport station and people stared as they made their way to the hover van. Spock was proud. On Vulcan it was a symbol of his virility. As much as he claimed he was over the innuendo regarding his manliness, it occasionally still bothered him. The cynics on Vulcan had been silenced, he would silence those on earth as well.

Nyota was a bit embarrassed having so many kids. She pushed two toddlers in a stroller, Spock pushed the other two in a stroller and Surak and the girls held hands. Nyota was not sure if people were staring because of the children, their elaborate robes that Spock had insisted that they wear, or because of the Vulcan guard that escorted them through the transport station.

Nyota's figure was more taut than it was when she was at Star Fleet. She and Spock worked out in their gym and he practiced Suss Manha with her to improve her reflexes. He wanted her to be able to defend herself and escape should she be attacked or harassed.

Their first stop was their home. Janice had moved onto the Enterprise, but had promised to take leave to spend some girl time with Nyota. Spock had made arrangements for the group to visit Aruba. McCoy was unsure if he would be able to make it though. M'Umbha was staying at the house, Sarek was staying at the Vulcan Embassy.

When they arrived at the house, Sarek was there. M'Umbha was ecstatic to see the babies. She had not seen them for over a year. Like Len and Amanda, they were identical, save the grey eyes of Kamau, which were like Amanda's. Raheem's eyes were Amber like Surak's. Spock had made arrangements in advance to convert the den into a bedroom for them and their old suite was a bedroom and playroom for the quads. Surak had his only room and the twins shared a room.

Spock had prepared lunch, while Nyota freshened up and changed the kids. M'Umbha was impressed at how seamlessly they worked together.

"So how are things on New Vulcan, daughter? Does Spock have help for you?"  
>Nyota shrugged. "Things are well, the girls will be starting school next year and Surak's scores have been exceptionally high."<p>

"I mean at home." She was trying not to pry.

"Oh, fine. Spock works from home now which is very convenient. We have worked together on the population initiative and I started a New Vulcan Cultural Center. I also lecture for the VSA for Vulcan Studies Seminars."

M"umbha nodded. She was a little disappointed. She missed living on New Vulcan and she missed her grandchildren. Kamau's mother-in-law stayed with them often and did not desire her presence.

Spock sat on the veranda with Nyota. He was on vacation and planned to do as little possible regarding work. He was considering expanding their current home or moving, but Nyota loved the location and view from their home. There was also the issue of the home being historic.

M'Uhmba and Sarek were amazed at the level of maturity that Spock and Nyota had achieved in their marriage. The bond appeared to be much stronger, yet their passion had not waned. With seven children they had less time for private moments of intimacy. They relished the time they had alone.

Spock wanted to treat Nyota to and afternoon in the museums and for tea. M'Umbha had graciously offered to watch the children who were well trained. Even the toddlers had become accustomed to the regimented routine that Spock had devised for the family. He was a loving father, yet he taught them self-management skills such as the Meh-hilan.

As Sa-te'kru, Spock worried less about the High Council's opinion regarding her dress. She was beautiful and he wanted the word to see it. Spock had purchased new outfits from her favorite boutique Unida months before their trip. She wore a flattering wool skirt with boots and a black turtleneck sweater. Her breast had become fuller over time due to childbearing, a fact that was not lost on Spock. The sweater only accentuate her curves. It was early fall, so she draped a pashmina over her shoulders. Her hair was pulled back in a pony- tail and she wore silver hoop earrings. Spock was looking equally sexy in black jeans and a wool turtle-neck and boots. His muscle definition was clearly apparent through his sweater.

They enjoyed and afternoon at the museum and found their way back to the tea shop. Nyota had to stop by Starfleet. It had been seven years since she was a cadet, but she encountered several Starfleet faculty in her joint VSA/Starfleet seminars on Vulcan Studies and she had been invited to a faculty meeting. Spock decided to tag along.

Nyota was greeted warmly by her former professors. They were impressed with the projects that she had accomplished on New Vulcan. Nyota had never considered an academic career before and she was surprised at how much she enjoyed it. She no longer had to desire to return to the Enterprise. Her experience on the Fosh-tor taught her that space exploration was far more dangerous and he role as Spock's consort made her even more vulnerable.

Commander Puri spotted the couple and rushed over to see them.

"Nyota, you look wonderful and I hear that you are doing some great things on New Vulcan."

"Thank you Commander Puri, I have tried to stay current with the trends in xenoculturalism."

"From what I hear, you are setting the trends. What is the concept that you created?"

"The Meh'hilan. Although it is not discussed with out-worlders I am afraid."

"I understand." He nodded.

"Spock, you are looking fit, man!" He slapped Spock on the back.

"Thank you Commander Puri, I try to please my wife." He smirked.

Commander Puri winked at him.

"I hear that Ambassador Sarek corrected the census figures."

"Yes, we are due to reach a population of one million in 18 years and fifty million in fifty years at a growth rate of 15 percent.

Puri whistled, "That is sweet. How did you manage that?"

Spock continued. "Doctor McCoy is assisting Vulcan parents in achieving division of the zygotes resulting in identical geminates."

Commander Puri looked at Spock blankly.

Nyota giggled, "He means multiples, commander."

Captain Becker arrived, "Hey, there they are. How are you two?"  
>"Doing well, Captain Becker." Nyota replied.<p>

"And the kids, you have four now."

Nyota felt her face flush.

"We have seven children." Spock replied.

Nyota looked over her shoulder and fidgeted.

"Seven!" He cried out.

"Seven what?" Mrs. Puri asked, joining them. "Hi Spock, Hi Nyota."

Captain Becker continued at the top of his voice. "Spock here says they have seven children."

"No way, with that body?" You have to tell me your secret" Mrs. Puri gushed.

"I have been working out with Spock."

Captain Becker chuckled. "I'll say."

She rolled her eye and continued.

"We do Suss Mahna and weight lifting and running."

Commander Puri latched on to the shift in the conversation.

"Captain Spock, maybe you can demonstrate Suss Manha on campus before you leave. They xenocultural students would enjoy that."

Spock was silent. Nyota bit her lip. Her husband was very private about Vulcan rituals.

"I believe I might have time on next Thursday, if my wife would be willing to join me."

He slipped his arm around her waist.

Nyota exhaled. "Yes, a'dun. I would be honored to join you."

"Well, we better get going. We are going to stop by Spock's tea shop on the way home."

Captain Becker nodded. "OK, we will see you next Thursday." He made a karate chop in the air.

As they left the meeting, Nyota heard them talking.

"Wow, seven kids. That Spock is on the ball." He laughed.

"If your body looked like Spock's, we would have seven kids too!" His wife joked back.


	2. Chapter 2

Source: ST: 2009, ST TOS: Amok Time

Chapter 2

"Nyota, do you feel uncomfortable discussing our children?"

Nyota confessed.

"I do a little bit. It seems too traditional. Ancient Terran cultures here on earth had large families. Modern families have fewer children."

"You have honored me with the children that we have. I am more than satisfied. If you do not wish to have more, I am amenable to that." He said earnestly.

Nyota smiled.

"Let's just play it by ear. I mean, let's just see what happens." She corrected herself. Spock nodded. He had always appreciated her for her cultural sensitivity.

"Nyota, I wish to ask if you are agreeable to allowing the children to have dual citizenship."

"I am, Spock. I didn't know you were interested."

He nodded. "Nyota."

"Yes, a'dun."

Spock reached out and touched her face. It pleased him when she called him husband.

The server came and delivered the peach tea. Nyota giggled as he set down the tray.

"You seem quite pleased." Spock said.

"I am happy, Spohkh." She replied, sipping her tea. It reminded her of their trip to Valdosta.

"I would like you to apply for dual citizenship, as well. I cannot ask you to give up your citizenship on earth."

"Of, course, Spock. I think that is a good idea."

"Are you available to do it tomorrow?"

"Yes, we can do it." She kissed him.

"Thank you, a'duna." He said.

"Spock, it is good to have my husband back. I missed the old you."

He took her hand and kissed it.

The next day, they packed the children and went to the Earth Naturalization Office. Spock presented his citizenship documents and Nyota presented her birth documents. It did not take long for their children's documents to be produced. Since Spock had dual citizenship, they did not have to experience delays. Nyota's notice for dual citizenship would be filed with the New Vulcan. As they turned to leave, Nyota heard a clerk talking about her children.

"That is all we need. More alien half breeds on this planet."

Nyota spun around and stared.

"Don't you dare speak of my children in that way." She spat. Over the years she had found her voice. She would not allow people to criticize or malign her family.

The clerk was startled. She didn't think that Nyota had heard her. She stood perfectly still. The naturalization manager came over to speak with Nyota.  
>"Is there a problem mam?"<p>

"Your clerk called my children half breeds." She said.

At this point, Spock took the children out to the hover van and put them inside. He had experienced too much of this sort of speciesism in his life. He tried valiantly to protect his own children. He pulled out his personal comm and pressed the buttons.

"My husband is the Sovereign of New Vulcan and the Surak Confederacy." She turned to the clerk. "You will not insult my children or my husband with your speciesism! He is a citizen of United Earth as am I. Our children have every right to be here." When Nyota stopped speaking, she noticed that a crowd had gathered. She was a little embarrassed, but she was glad she had found her voice. She loved Spock and she loved her children. She would not allow anyone to disparage them. Just then, a security guard arrived and spoke to the manager. The clerk followed the security guard into the back. "Excuse me… uh, your majesty? We have taken care of the situation." the manager said. He bowed. Two members of the Vulcan guard entered the building to escort Nyota out. The people in the crowd began to chatter as they watched her return to the vehicle. By then, their hover van was flanked by two Vulcan Guard vehicles. "Spock, how did the guard get here so fast?" She asked. "They are always with us, K'diwa. I ask them to keep their distance to make you more comfortable" He replied. He took her hand and kissed it. "I am sorry if I embarrassed you." "You did not embarrass me, Nyota. There were times when I needed my parents to protect me. My father would not allow my mother to do so." His eyes were dark and sad. She kissed him. "Well, it looks like she is in trouble with her boss." "She is not in trouble, k'diwa. She no longer has a job." He said as he drove off. **+** 


	3. Chapter 3

A Second Chance

Source: ST: 2009, ST TOS: Amok Time

Chapter 3

The next evening, Spock invited Nyota to the restaurant where they had eaten with his mother. It was bittersweet. Nyota had only a short time to get to know Amanda. Yet, she was so important in helping Nyota to choose with bond with Spock.

This time they traveled in the embassy vehicle with full regalia and Vulcan Guard escort. They entered the restaurant and were escorted to the private banquet room. They sat at a large table and Spock had high chairs brought in for the quads.

Spock seemed distracted, but she didn't know what was bothering him.

"Are you well, a'dun." She touched his face.

"K'diwa" He whispered. He pulled her face to his and kissed her gently.

"I love you deeply. You have pleased me exceedingly as a wife. You have honored me with our children and you have defended me at all times. It is clear to me that your allegiance is to me and New Vulcan."

He pulled out a round gold box, and got down on one knee. He sighed.

"S'chn T'gai, Nyota. I desire to make you my Ko-te'kru." He opened the box. It contained a ten-carat diamond ring, set in platinum with sixty round diamonds on the side.

"Nyota gasped. Spock had given her jewelry before, but never a diamond.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I am sure. I will be asking the High Council to install a prime ministers and a parliament. Our responsibilities will be reduced at that time. It is time for New Vulcan to move forward in this regard."

"Sa-te'kru. I would be honored to be your queen." She bowed.

He lifted her face to his and kissed her again. The girls and Surak giggled.

Spock and Nyota were in a hurry to get to the academy for the demonstration. They had elected to take Surak, who was exceptional at Suus Manha.

When they arrived as large crowd had gather. Again, Spock chose to use the embassy vehicles and the New Vulcan guard.

Their vehicle was flanked by two guard vehicles. Two guards were stationed outside. Two were stationed inside.

Spock went in a completed a trial demonstration. He did so with such speed that the others were impressed.

Surak was next. He sparred with a young cadet. The student was easily defeated. The audience laughed. Although Surak was only six, he was nearly a strong as an adult human female.

Nyota was last. As she grabbed the rod, but she realized she was still wearing her ring.

She walked over to ask Spock to hold it for her. The crowd tittered as Spock wrapped the ring in his handkerchief. A guard stood at his side.

Nyota was posted against the academy physical education coach. She was a sizable woman and had made Nyota's life miserable when she was a cadet. Nyota easily out maneuvered her and flipped her to the floor. As she bowed, the woman pulled Nyota's foot and she fell to the floor.

Spock stepped forward.

I am fine a'dun. She spoke though the bond.

Nyota retaliated with jump and then a roll under her opponents feet during a flying kick.

She was back on her feet and with a final flip, the opponent was subdued.

Nyota then returned to Spock's side where he placed the large ring on her finger on her hand and kissed her.

"What has she got, that I haven't got?" a cadet said.

"Him apparently." her fiend replied.

Nyota waited with the guard while Spock showered and changed.

The women's locker room was cleared and Spock stood guard while Nyota showered. As he watched her he felt aroused. He had to resist the temptation to take her right there in the locker room. She had been his student and assistant, She had become his wife and bond-mate, she would soon be his queen. Spock was overwhelmed with emotion. He enjoyed the sensation and allowed it to permeate his mind.

When Nyota finished dressing they met the guard outside the locker room. They joined the faculty for a light buffet after the demonstration.

"Nyota, I see you are sporting a new piece of jewelry."

She beamed. "Yes, it was a gift from the Sa-te'kru…Spock."

"You refer to Spock as your sovereign, you have dual citizenship?" Puri asked.

"I have applied. I am waiting on approval."

"It has been approved, Nyota." Spock said. He was standing with his hands behind his back.

"Spock, how did you find out so soon?" She asked.

"I approved it." He replied.

Puri laughed and said. "It is good to have friends in high places."

"So what is the occasion, an anniversary?" Puri took a drink of his punch.

"Nyota is to be invested when we return to New Vulcan. She will become my queen." Spock replied in a nonchalant way as though he was saying she was picking up his mail.

Puri stopped drinking. "Whoa, you're kidding right?"

Nyota rolled her eyes, "Here it comes." She smiled.

"I do not kid. Commander Puri." Spock said with a smirk.

"Wow, Nyota. He reached for a hug and stopped, "May I?"

Spock nodded.

Spock's comm rang. McCoy's face showed up on the screen. "Spock. You are gonna have to get back here as soon as possible. All hell is breaking loose."

"Commander Puri. We must leave. Doctor McCoy has indicated that there is an urgent matter on New Vulcan."

Spock turned to the guard. He formed a V with his right fingers and touched his left shoulder. The guards immediately moved behind him.

He then extended the Ozh'esta and said. "My wife, attend."

Nyota moved to his side and extended her fingers and placed them against Spock's. The guard flanked the couple as they walked out to the vehicle.

Most of the xenocultural faculty had stopped talking and watched the two Starfleet alumni leave.

"You know, sometimes I forget that Captain Spock is Vulcan." Commander Puri said.

"We talk a great deal about xenocultural exchange here at the academy, but Lieutenant Uhura is living it." Captain Becker replied.

Puri nodded.

"I have never known a king before. Captain Spock is pretty down to earth for royalty." Commander Puri said.

Spock called Sarek. They would leave immediately for New Vulcan. Nyota was sad to be leaving so soon.

"Nyota, as soon as this is resolved, we will return." He said and he gave her a squeeze.

"Thank you, Spock." She said as they finished packing.

Nyota's personal com buzzed. Her mother was on the screen.

"Nyota." M'Umbha said. "I would like to come with you. It has been some time since I have seen the children and I would like to visit for a while."

Nyota paused and thought about it. In their time alone, she and Spock had finally achieved peace. Still, it would be nice to spend more time with her mother and they would return to earth as soon as the crisis ended.

"Hurry and get packed, the transport leaves in an hour." She said, and the screen went black.

It was a tight squeeze on the ship. They had many more children and Sarek and M'Umbha were also with them. Nyota made pallets on the floor and she and Spock slept on the floor. The quads were in their bed. Surak bunked with Sarek and the twins shared a bed in M'Umbha's suite.

Despite the crisis on New Vulcan, it was almost a party like atmosphere. Sarek and M'Umbha were getting along and Nyota and Spock had resolved the earlier issues of their marriage.

When they arrived on New Vulcan, Surak took Nyota and the children back to the compound. Spock told her to take the children and M'Umbha to the safe room. Nyota arrived at home and began packing food for the children and taking it to the safe room. "Surak, get some Padds and some art supplies, hurry sweetie." He complied and took the items to the safe room.

Spock was meeting with Dr. McCoy, fifty more males had exhibited Pon Farr symptoms. A teacher had been attacked by the parent of one of her students. Women and girls on the planet were at risk, and the out-worlders were getting scared. Spock sighed.

"You have found the cause."

"I think so. Pon Farr is brought on by a shift in Serotonin levels. The planet Vulcan had two suns. This provided extensive exposure to the sun's rays which created the seven year cycle. New Vulcan is only directly impacted by one sun. The other is too distant to have a significant impact. This means the serotonin cycles of the men are being impacted."

"What can we do?"

"For now I have developed cortical monitors that will also serve as a serotonin pump. When males exhibit a drop in their serotonin levels, the pump will increase their levels and stabilize them. It is only a temporary solution, but it will stabilize the colony."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back at the compound, Nyota was preparing the safe room. Spock wanted her to stay in the room with her children until he returned. Since the guards were male and subject to Pon Farr, Nyota, M'Umbha and the girls were not safe with them. Surak had been a great help. He had helped pack Padds and toys for the other children. He had also carried in the bags with the spare clothes.

"Ko-mehk, we are ready." Surak called to Nyota. He, M'Umbha and the younger children were inside the safe room.

"Oh, I forgot the water." Nyota said as she ran back downstairs. She noticed that Sarek had returned and he was standing in the kitchen. "Sa-mehk, did you forget something? She said.

"I'll be right back. I have to take this water upstairs." She grabbed four liters of water and headed for the stairs. Nyota felt a stabbing pain in her neck and fell to the floor.

"Nyota…." Sarek growled. He was standing over Nyota leering at her. He had used a nerve pinch on her. Upon his return to New Vulcan, his Pon Farr had begun. He pulled Nyota by her shirt and dragged her into the den and began kissing. He tore at her clothes furiously. He leaned down and smelled her. Her scent aroused him. He nibbled at her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

M'Umbha was worried when Nyota did not come back upstairs immediately. When she went downstairs, she heard growling. She went to the den and found Sarek kneeling over Nyota rubbing on her body. She was limp on the divan. Her blouse and bra were torn off, but her pants were intact. M'Umbha breathed a sigh of relief. Spock would kill Sarek if he defiled his mate even during a Pon Farr episode.

M'Umbha called to Sarek.

"Sarek, come to me. You do not want Nyota. She is the mate of another.

Come to me."

Surak had begun to worry. His ko-mehk'il had not returned with his ko-mehk. He pushed the safe room door shut and found his way to the comm. The twins had begun to cry. He pushed the buttons and the screen lit up with Spock's face. Spock's person comm buzzed, Surak was on the screen. Spock could hear the twins crying in the background.

"Sa-mehk, something had happened to Ko-mehk." Spock was stunned, he froze. McCoy grabbed the comm.

"Surak are you and the other children in the safe room?"

"Yes, my ko'mehk went downstairs. Ko'mehk'il went to find her.

"Close the door and get a phaser from the cabinet. If anyone breaks into the room, shoot it." McCoy said.

"But what about my ko-mehk?"

"Do it now, Deuce! You must protect your sisters." McCoy yelled.

McCoy grabbed the box of monitors and slapped Spock on the back. "Let's go Spock."

M'Umbha unzipped her dress and allowed it to fall to the floor. She moved to Sarek and began stroking his back and kissing his neck. He looked at Nyota and then turned to M'umbha and kissed her. M'Umbha was pleasantly surprised. She was excited by his touch, but she needed to get Nyota to safety. She used her foot to push Nyota's body of the divan and onto the floor behind it. There was little protection for her there, but at least she was out of sight.

Surak ran down to the kitchen. The bottles of water were on the floor. He picked them up. As he headed for the stairs, he saw his sa-mehk'il holding his ko-mehk'il down on the divan. He was biting her neck. She screamed. Surak ran up the stairs and put the water in the safe room. He shut the door and secured the locks

Nyota had awakened to the sounds of her mother's screams. She needed to help her, but she would have to get a phaser to stun Sarek. Even with the Suss Manha training, she was no match for a Vulcan male, let alone one who was in the midst of Pon quietly crawled to the door and stood up. She looked back and saw Sarek lapping at his mark on M'Umbha's neck. He had his hands on her Psi points. Her mother was whimpering. She lay still on the divan. Nyota only hoped that she would not resist.

Sarek was licking and biting M'Umbha's neck, he had made her way down to her breast. She was embarrassed by the circumstances but aroused by his touch. It made no sense to her to save herself for another husband when the first had betrayed her. She let go and began kissing Sarek and rubbing his body. She pulled at his shirt. He sat back and ripped it off. He allowed his pants to drop to the floor. He ripped away her panties, pushed her legs aside and bestrode himself above her. He bit her breast again, she moaned and he pushed forward growling. "

Ahh...ah" M'Umbha was surprised at the pain she felt from his entry. She had been married to Alhamisi for twenty-four years, by the time he had disappeared and she had birthed three children, yet Sarek stretched her to her limits. She eagerly responded. He pushed harder against her and she moaned louder and pushed back. Sarek growled and it aroused her more.

Nyota made her way upstairs. She ran to the bedroom and pulled on one of Spock's shirts. She went to the safe room and placed her hand against the security monitor. It buzzed and allowed the door to open. Surak was holding the phaser. He dropped it and ran to Nyota.

"I have to help Ko-mehk'il."

"She is consummating her bond with Sa-mehk'il?" Surak asked.

"How do you know about that?" Nyota paused.

"Sa-mehk has explained that if Uncle Bones does not fix the Pon Farr, I must be bonded next year." He looked sad.

Nyota was shocked. Surak was six, just a baby by earth standards, but he was also vulnerable to Pon Farr. He would have to be bonded at seven. She kissed his forehead and grabbed another phaser.

"Do not open this door. Only I and Sa-mehk can access this security panel. She shut the door and put in her access code. She scanned the access codes. Sarek had full access." She sighed. She had to stop Sarek.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nyota ran downstairs. She could hear her mother moaning. She peaked around the corner and saw them on the divan. Her mother did not seem to be in any real danger, but she knew from experience that it would get worse over time as Sarek moved deeper into his Pon Farr. She heard a hover craft and went out doors. Spock and McCoy were running toward her.

"It's Sarek." Spock grabbed her shoulders. His eyes were black with fear. "Are you well, a'duna."

"I am well Spock. My mother, she sacrificed herself for me. They are inside." "We must hurry before it is too late." Spock said as he broke into a run.

"Spock, he has already bitten her." Spock stopped. "They have bonded? "

Nyota nodded. "He had his hands on her Psi Points."

"Should we move the children?" She said.

"No, they are safest there. Please go to them."

"I will…" she turned and said. "Spock."

"Yes, Nyota." "What are you going to do? I don't want her to go through three days of this like I did."

"When he sleeps, Dr. McCoy will place a cortical monitor on his neck. It will begin to restore his serotonin levels and the Pon Farr will diminish."

"Hopefully his levels will reset by tomorrow." McCoy added.

Nyota went back to the house. She looked into the den. Sarek was frantically rocking against M'Umbha and they were in a passionate kiss.

Nyota went back to the safe room. Inside she sat with Sarek next to her. He was too heavy to sit in her lap. She kissed his forehead. "You are my hero." She said. "Ko-mehk, I do not know that expression." He said. Nyota smiled. He was so much like his father. "Come children. Let me tell you a story." She began with fairy tales. They ate snack and then she told them of true-life Terran and Vulcan heroes.

Spock and McCoy sat in the kitchen. Despite the fact that Spock had closed the door, they could still hear M'Umbha moaning and whimpering.

"I am going to need a cold shower after today." McCoy said.

Spock nodded and allowed a small smile on his lips. He would need Nyota later that evening.

Four more hours passed. Spock was working on his Padd. McCoy had placed orders for five thousand more cortical monitors from his personal comm. It would take a few days for them to arrive. He would set up testing stations around the planet to help monitor serotonin levels in males. The testing centers will all have a supply of monitors and pumps. It was a temporary solution that would stabilize the colony, but it would give him time to find a real solution. No Vulcan male was immune, not even Spock.

"Len, they are silent." Spock peeked into the room. Sarek was lying beside M'Umbha. His arm was across her body. He would not release her. He and McCoy tipped into the room. McCoy used a hypo on his neck and attached the serotonin pump. Sarek reared up and moaned and then collapsed. McCoy gave M'Umbha a hypo for the pain as well. They pulled Sarek off of M'Umbha.

She lay there completely naked. She was twenty-two years older than Nyota, but she was just as beautiful. She had bite marks on her breasts and neck and scratches everywhere.

McCoy shook his head and looked at Spock. "Can you get me a sheet or something?"

Spock ran up the stairs. He put his hand on the access panel and opened the door to the safe room. "Mother is safe, Nyota. It does appear that Sarek bonded with her. Perhaps T'Pau might be able to sever it." He stopped. He knew that it would be too dangerous for M'Umbha.

He lifted Amanda and put her in their bed, and helped Nyota move the rest of the children to their room. Surak went to his room. This time he did not argue. He was ready for a nap.

"I will bring mother to the tub in the twin's bathroom. You will attend her?"  
>He asked.<p>

She nodded.

He grabbed a sheet and went downstairs. He wrapped M'Umbha in the sheet and carried her upstairs. He placed her in the tub and Nyota sat with her washing the wounds. When she finished, she called Spock. He moved her to T'Pau's room. McCoy used the dermal regenerator to heal the wounds, but many of them had begun to heal. McCoy surmised that it was Nyota's blood at work. He was about to heal the bite wound on her neck when Nyota placed her hand on his.

"This mark signifies their bond. It must be her decision to remove it."

McCoy nodded and patted Nyota on the back. She was a strong woman. She not only married a Vulcan, but proved herself a leader in Vulcan society. She had a significant cultural impact and as the mother of the Sa-te'kru's seven children, she was a symbol of the future of New Vulcan. The population initiative had taken off since Sarek's census and Nyota's involvement with the initiative. McCoy had no doubt that with the issue of the reason events with Pon Farr, Vulcans would embrace the initiative.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When M'Umbha awoke in her bungalow, she was nearly healed, save the bit on her neck. Her head ached and she felt as though there was an echo in her head.

"You are bonded to Sarek" Spock said. He was not known to mince words.

"Nyota wanted to tell you, but it is important for you to understand that there is little chance of severing this bond. If Sarek experiences Pon Farr again, he will return to you."

"I am aware. I had to protect Nyota and Sarek."

"Sarek?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

"If he had taken Nyota, you would have killed him."

He nodded. M'Umbha was correct. Sarek had torn Nyota's blouse off. He would have taken her, had M'Umbha had not intervened. He owed her a debt. He stood and bowed and left the room.

M'Umbha got up and changed and went to her kitchen. Nyota had been busy making preserves over the past year and she had stored the excess jars in the cabinets. She looked in the chiller. Nyota had brought fresh food for her and had left a few dishes for her dinner. There was a knock on the door.

M'Umbha opened it. Sarek was standing on the steps. She motioned for him to enter. He sat at the table and she prepared the hot water for the tea.

Sarek was far more humble than she had ever seen him. From the moment she met him, she disliked his arrogant manner. She had heard many rumors of this peccadillos with human women on earth.

"M'Umbha, I have apologized to Nyota and I fear there are no words to make amends for what I have done to you." He said, his eyes were cast downward.

"No words are needed Sarek. Spock said that the bond cannot be severed, but it can be suppressed." She said and she stirred the tea releasing its fragrance.

She placed a cup of peach tea in front of him. The smell of peaches was enticing. He sipped and looked up at M'Umbha. She was standing before him. All of the bite marks had been healed except the one on her neck, his bond mark. He felt encouraged.

"When do you wish to see T'Pau?" He asked.

"I am not sure." She replied. She looked into his eyes. They were black with desire.

"You have completed your Pon Farr?" She said to him.

Sarek's faced flushed, he was not accustomed to speaking of it with humans, but he had bonded with her.

"I have." He looked down into his cup.

"You must be hungry." M'Umbha pulled the dishes from the chiller and heated them. She served the food and they spoke of the changes on New Vulcan and the cortical monitor that Sarek was wearing.

Sarek rose to leave.

"M'Umbha, will you join me for dinner tomorrow night?" He asked her.

"Yes, Sarek, I will."

The children were in bed asleep and McCoy had gone home with Sarek. He wanted to make sure the cortical monitor was working effectively.

It had been a challenging day for the family, but they had averted disaster once again though the help of Dr. McCoy. Spock wanted to return the favor. He began to consider how he might do so when Nyota came out of the shower. As usual, she dropped the towel and reached for he nightgown to put it on. In a split second, Spock was across the room.

Spock breathed heavily as he cupped Nyota's breast in his hand. He had been affected by Sarek's Pon Farr through their bond. He would not succumb, but he was especially aroused. His other hand roamed the curve of her back and her rounded backside. He sat back on the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed into her. She moaned and moved against him. He shuddered again.

He stood up and held her in his arms. Her arms were around his neck. Nyota allowed herself to drop against completely against him. She had never felt so full before. Immediately Spock felt her release. She trembled in his arms. He laid her on the bed. He lay on his side and kissed her passionately. He held her to his chest and called her name

"Nyota. I love you. I shall make you my queen."

The next morning Nyota awoke. Spock had completed a morning run, prepared the morning meal and he had meditated. She quickly showered and dressed. The children were still asleep. She went to him.

"Spock." She touched his arm. He was tense.

"Are you well?"

"He sighed. "I am well."

She looked at his eyes they lacked the luster that was usually there.

"You did not allow yourself to …" She paused. She had been married for more than seven years, yet she was still a bit prudish. "…to climax."

"You do not wish to bear more children. I will honor your choice." He replied.

She stroked his cheek and kissed him. He growled and kissed her back. He pulled away. He was breathing heavily.

"I will fix this, Spock." She said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later that morning she met with Dr. McCoy about birth control.

"Well doll" He scratched his chin, "I don't think I have anything that will stand up against Spock's super sperm."

Nyota felt her face grow warm. She rolled her eyes.

"I can replicate 20th century prophylactics, but I doubt if they would be strong enough."

She looked puzzled.

"He would just break through it."

"The other methods like spermicides won't work either. Spock cells would regenerate."

He sighed. "I guess he can just withdrawal and hope for the best. It doesn't always work, but if you used this method with the birth control it would be about seventy percent effective."

"It better work. I have twenty child-bearing years left. I could end up with ten more kids."

"Nyota, you can also abstain when you are ovulating as well."

He gave her a thermometer.

"You check this every morning. In the middle of the cycle you avoid intercourse. If you slip up, make sure Spock withdrawals."

McCoy had her sit on the med-bed and checked her vitals.

"Well, that's a surprise."

"What?! She shouted.

"Normal HCG levels." He said with a grin.

"Never thought I would see the day." He winked.

Nyota went home and explained the process to Spock. He was not happy about withdrawal. It was a violation of Vulcan beliefs, but it was that or abstinence. Nyota opened a calendar file and began tracking her temperature. She knew they were in the safe zone, but began the birth control anyway.

The next day, M'Umbha prepared for her dinner with Sarek. She wore a beautiful silk caftan of yellow and orange and a red wrap to cover her cleavage. Nyota saw her leaving as she finished the dishes. Spock had put the children to bed. M'Umbha was going to meet Sarek who had arrived in his hover craft. He was waiting for her. She called Spock to the window. They watched as he opened the door for her and helped her inside.

"Spock, I am not sure they will be suppressing the bond." Nyota said as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Spock was at her side breathing heavily. He lifted Nyota up and laid her back on the table.

"Spock, the children."

"The children are asleep Nyota." He growled.

He pulled her dress up around her waist and ripped her panties from her body. He unbuttoned the bodice and began kissing her neck and her breast. She clutched at his hair.

"You are safe, Nyota?" He asked. His eyes were pleading. He needed her.

"I hope so, Spock" She whispered as he leaned over her and pushed forward.

As soon as he felt her warmth, he could not control himself. Nyota felt a jolt in her lower body as he lost control. She whimpered.

Spock stood up with his eyes closed, breathing heavily. He relished the pleasure that his mate gave him. He lifted Nyota and carried her to the den. He shut the door and laid his wife down on the divan. He looked at her with desire in his eyes and began again.

M"Umbha was delighted to find that Sarek had dinner served in the garden. Unlike Spock and Nyota, he had servants who cooked and cleaned for him.

They ate dinner and Sarek called for dessert.

The servant arrived with the tray. He had peach cobbler and champagne.

"I hope you enjoy dessert" he said with a wicked look in his eyes.

M'Umbha lifted the cobbler with a fork and placed it in his mouth. As he chewed, he fought back a smile. It was delicious. He picked up a peach and fed it to her. She sucked the juice from his fingers, holding it in her mouth and twirling her tongue around it. Sarek shook his head. He felt the heat surging in his core.

M'Umbha was not like any earth woman he had known. She had a controlled presence about her and she was not submissive to him as so many had been. Perhaps it was because she had been married for so long. She was not afraid of her sexuality or his for that matter. The Pon Farr had not been a mistake for her, she desired him.

Sarek had intended to discuss the dilemma caused by the Pon Farr. Under Vulcan tradition, they were supposed to finalize their bond, or sever it. The latter was not really a possibility, although the bond it could be suppressed. He was willing to release her, although he did not want to do so.

He had planned to share all of this with M'Umbha until the peaches and champagne arrived. From that point, he could think of nothing but the night in the kitchen at Nyota's house.

They sipped the champagne and talked quietly. The bubbles had a more intense affect with the New Vulcan gravity. They both giggled as they made their way to his suite. Sarek stood before her and dropped his robes. M'Umbha marveled at his muscular definition.

He stepped forward and slipped the caftan from M'Umbha's shoulders. It fell to the floor. His hand slid down her back taking in every curve. Then he took her hand and led her to the bed. They sat down on the bed and he placed his hand on her cheek as he did in the garden at Nyota's home. She placed her hand on top of his.

"There will be no Pon Farr this time M'Umbha. If I take you, we will be consummating our bond." He said.

His mind was clear. He wanted her for his mate. He thought he had lost her when they had found her husband Alhamisi. He was grateful that Alhamisi had chosen another.

"You do not have to take me Sarek. I give myself to you." She replied.

She straddled his lap and kissed him. Sarek moaned when he repositioned her body and felt himself inside her warmth again. She clutched his head to her breasts. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily as she moved her body against him. His heart raced. He was losing control quickly.

_No, she was not like Amanda at all_. He thought, as he lost control and released his essence inside of her.

Spock awoke. He felt a spark that night as Sarek and M'Umbha consummated their bond. He reached for his mate and took her for a third time.

The next morning, Nyota awoke on the divan. Spock was lying next to her. He did not run that morning. She got up, showered and dressed. Then she placed an order two more divan covers. It was the second time this month. Then she began preparing the morning meal.

End


End file.
